


No matter what

by Knelly11



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Gen, Horn!Tubbo, Horns, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Insanity, Minecraft, Self-Harm, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Tommy is referenced but he isn't actually in it, im so sorry tubbo, schlatt had so much influence on tubbo that tubbo grew horns, sorry clingytwt, this is a little intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knelly11/pseuds/Knelly11
Summary: Tubbo flinched away from him, Quackity’s words ringing in his ears. “You’re just like him, Tubbo. We thought you were different! You’re just another tyrant.”TW: mention of self harm, blood, gore, implied suicide (kind of?)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 219





	No matter what

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of @_tovaro(on twitter)'s amazing artwork! They made an amazing piece based off of the head canon that Tubbo had horns after being under Schlatt's influence, and wanted to prove that he wasn't "acting like schlatt". It inspired me to write this piece!

Tubbo flinched away from him, Quackity’s words ringing in his ears. “ _ You’re just like him, Tubbo. We thought you were different! You’re just another tyrant.” _

No. No! Tubbo wasn’t like him! The horns on his head started to feel heavier and heavier, dragging his head down, and with it his spirits.  _ It wasn’t my choice! I didn’t want to . . . I loved him . . .  _ It was the only way. Tubbo still heard His voice, urging him to betray his friends, and to come back to him. 

Tubbo put his head in his hands, trying to squish the voice out of his head. He ran his hands through his hair to try and compose himself, but ran into those stupid horns. That was the final straw. He would do whatever it took to get rid of his horns, and His influence. Forever.

He started with his diamond axe, hacking roughly at the horns, trying desperately to cut them off. The axe could only do so much, and it was  _ so _ painful. He didn’t even know there were nerves in his horns, and they weren’t making it any easier.

He pulled out his diamond sword next, tears streaming down his face. His hiccuped sobbing made it a little hard to focus, and he couldn’t see what he was doing with the tears blurring his vision. He didn’t care about how much it hurt, how much he wanted to stop, he only cared about proving that he wasn’t him. He wasn’t another Schlatt, and he’d do anything to prove it. 

He hacked and hacked and hacked, doing his best to get as much off as he could with the Voice still whispering in his ear, “ _ Just leave them . . . come back to me Tubbo . . . I’m the only one who cares about you” _ .

“NO! I WON’T BE LIKE YOU! I WILL BE BETTER!” His grip on his sword slipped, and he saw his hands were covered in his own blood. He sobbed, and fell to his knees, sword landing next to him. It wasn’t enough. He could still  _ hear _ him. It wasn’t enough. He had to do more. He drew in a broken shuddering breath, grabbed his sword once more, and started hacking again.

Eventually the voice started to fade further and further away, and the further away it got, the more relieved Tubbo felt. He’d finally be free!

“Tubbo?” 

He turned, tears in his eyes, a smile ripping across his face, to see who it was.

“Big Q!” His eyes widened, “I did it!” Tubbo’s eyes turned slightly crazed, and Quackity was frozen, unsure what to do. Should he grab the sword from Tubbo and stop him from hurting himself anymore, or should he go run for help? He stood there, shocked, and couldn’t process what he was seeing.

“See! I’m not Schlatt!” Tubbo’s wide smiled faltered when he saw the look on Quackity’s face. He wasn’t nearly as enthused as Tubbo thought he would be! This proved that he couldn’t be like Schlatt! The horns were gone! He was free! 

But if he was free, why did Quackity look so scared? Why did he still feel so alone?

“Tubbo . . . what have you done?” Quackity’s face was filled with horror, and he slowly started backing away from Tubbo. He looked around Tubbo, and saw all the chunks of his horns laying scattered around him, and suddenly felt very nauseous. He couldn’t handle this, he needed to find someone to help! He turned and ran, not noticing the scene he left behind him. He kept seeing the bloody sword in Tubbo’s hands, smiling up at him, offering him one of his horns. He shook his head and kept running.

“QUACKITY!” Tubbo reached out his hand, not wanting Quackity to leave him behind. He tried to stand up, but his legs felt like jelly and he was lightheaded. He stumbled and braced himself against a nearby tree. He pressed a hand to his forehead to try and steady himself, and froze.

No. It couldn’t be. A single tear rolled down his cheek, quickly followed by many more, as he frantically smacked his head, feeling what couldn’t be there. It couldn’t be there. It wouldn’t be there.  _ Please, it couldn’t be there. _

And yet, there it was. A new point. Two new horns slowly curling up from his head. He felt his whole body being racked with sobs, and he curled in on himself, clutching his sides. The voice was coming back. He could hear it in the back of his head, slowly getting louder. He gave himself a moment, then shakily reached for his sword yet again. Gritting his teeth, pangs from the cuts giving him a terrible headache, his hand closed around the bloody hilt once more. Whatever it takes.  _ Whatever it takes.  _ There would never be another Schlatt. Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to @_tovaro for making such an amazing piece of art, and letting me write a piece based off of it. :) Follow them on twitter, they post banger art and banger tweets! They were very indulgent with my brain rot :) 
> 
> If you'd like to yell at me for bringing you pain or shout some ideas for a future work, I can be found on Twitter at @Knelly101 :)


End file.
